Desire
by Verochi chan
Summary: 1. Katakuri dan keinginannya. 2. Law adalah anak yang membangkang! 3. Nami si penakut. 4. Kidd dan sebuah buku rahasia. 5. Ace bukanlah seorang kakak. 6 Luffy yang ingin bebas. 7. Sakazuki dan pelacur sah-nya. 8. Rida sang putra kebanggaan. 9. Koala yang tidak mengerti. 10. LawLu ABC and 123. 11. Odoku-baa. Wanita tua pembuat racun. 12. Luffy dan Facebook.
1. Katakuri dan keinginannya

**Desire**

 **I don't Own One Piece**

 **M**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Katakuri**

Katakuri sudah biasa membunuh pasangannya dalam ranjang.

Bukan karena dirinya bermain kasar atau terlalu gemas sampai menggigit leher pasangannya hingga tewas.

Melainkan, Katakuri sangat bernafsu dan ingin membenamkan seluruh penisnya pada pasangannya yang tidak lebih dari 6.5 kaki.

Penisnya hanya bisa masuk seperempatnya beruntungnya sampai setengahnya. Itupun jika pasangannya memiliki tinggi setengah darinya atau sedikit lebih tinggi dari itu.

Katakuri frustasi.

Ia jadi lebih sering membunuh pasangannya dalam ranjang.

Tentu saja.

Penis yang masuk tanpa persiapan, merusak _rectum_ dengan sekali hentakan dan berakhir dengan menusuk usus hingga robek dan berdarah-darah sampai melukai organ dalam lainnya.

Kejang kadang terjadi pada pasangannya. Sebelum akhirnya pasangannya tersebut menjerit dan akhirnya memuntahkan darah dengan diiringi busa layaknya orang keracunan.

Karakuri kesal!

Katakuri _ingin_ pasangan yang bisa melayaninya sampai puas tanpa harus bergonta-ganti seperti biasanya.

Katakuri ingin pasangan yang _tetap_.

Cukup _satu_ saja!

Katakuri juga ingin pasangan yang seukuran dengan dirinya.

Agar ketika mereka bercinta, pasangannya tidak akan mengalami hal yang sudah-sudah sampai merenggut nyawa.

Atau minimal dirinya bisa memiliki pasangan yang punya kekuatan _persis_ seperti dirinya.

 _Fleksibel_ juga— lentur.

Lalu, ketika seorang bajak laut _rookie_ bernama _Monkey D. Luffy_ datang untuk menghancurkan pesta pernikahan adiknya. Mungkin, ini yang harus Katakuri lakukan.

Yaitu, menangkap pemuda tersebut dan membuat sebuah perjanjian di antara mereka.

Lalu, Katakuri akan mendapatkan pengalaman ranjang yang tak terlupakan.

Karena seorang pemuda seperti Monkey D. Luffy adalah manusia karet yang mana dapat menelan seluruh penisnya yang tengah ereksi tanpa menghancurkan organ dalam pemuda kecil tersebut.

Memberi ancaman berupa membunuh salah satu krunya pasti akan berhasil.

Tinggal sandra lalu lepaskan setelah kesepakatan selesai.

Katakuri akan sangat puas dan si pemuda karet juga akan berterimakasih padanya karena telah diberi kehormatan untuk bercinta dengan salah satu anak dari seorang _Yonkou._

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **Note: saya ingin publish fic KataLu (12 years) Tapi tidak bisa karena satu alasan.**

 **Oh.. tapi mungkin saya bisa menerima req dengan all seme x Luffy. Okay.. Sampai jumpa di pair yang lain.**

 ***ngilang***

 **.**


	2. Law adalah anak yang membangkang!

**Law**

Law bukanlah seorang pria tak berbelas kasihan.

Hal yang ia lakukan adalah wajar.

Ya, setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

Aroma anyir, merah pekat yang deras mengalir dan seorang wanita yang hampir meregang nyawa di atas meja operasi.

Law sudah memperingatkan _sesuatu_ sebelumnya.

Dirinya tidak bertanggung jawab dengan hilangnya nyawa ketika _aborsi_ berlangsung.

Ya, itu memang kesepakatan mereka.

Jika pasien _ilegal_ nya mati, Law cukup membuangnya. Law tinggal mengubur mayat tersebut di suatu tempat dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ya, seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

Membunuh lalu _menyembunyikan_ semua bukti yang ada.

.

Law jengkel!

Law selalu dituntut untuk kesempurnaan.

Kedua orang tuanya menginginkan seorang wanita yang cantik, baik, pintar, berpendidikan dan yang lebih penting dapat menghasilkan keturunan terbaik.

Iya, itu bukan masalah.

Tampan dan kaya rayanya ia bisa menaklukan hati gadis manapun.

Memang siapa yang tak akan bertekuk lutut atas semua pesona yang ia miliki?

Sayangnya, hanya satu yang menjadi masalah.

Law, adalah seorang _homoseksual_.

Dirinya mencintai rintihan dan desahan seorang pria, rasa nikmat ketika penisnya dicengkram otot _sfingter_ dan rasa mendominasi ketika melihat pria lainnya bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya.

Hal itu adalah sebuah kebanggaan!

Dan, Law.. sangat senang akan hal itu.

Lalu, tekanan dari atas makin menjadi. Kedua orang tuanya ingin segera menimang seorang cucu!

.

Suatu malam, Law mendapati seorang pencuri masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Law yang memang ahli dalam ilmu bela diri bahkan seni pedang mampu meringkus pencuri tersebut dan menahannya di atas ranjang.

Law gemas!

Law ingin menghajar dan menyiksa pencuri sialan itu lalu mengamputasi beberapa bagian tubuhnya untuk selanjutnya ia lepaskan. Tapi, ketika si pelaku memiliki paras yang imut dengan bola mata besar dan bibir merah ranum yang begitu menggoda, Law mulai megurungkan niatnya. Mungkin, pemuda dengan bekas luka jahitan di bawah mata bagian kirinya ini bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya berubah pikiran untuk mendapatkan seorang cucu.

.

Besoknya, kediaman Trafalgar dikejutkan dengan suara bell yang berbunyi.

Kedua Tuan dan Nyonya Trafalgar mendapatkan sebuah kiriman berupa peti coklat yang besar.

Tidak ada nama pengirim hanya alamat tujuan yang tertera disana.

lalu, saat peti dibuka sang nyonya Trafalgar pun mulai menjerit shock dan akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Sisa penghuni rumah mulai berdatangan. Mereka semua menampakan ekspresi serupa yaitu; ngeri, takut, kasihan dan rasa ingin muntah!

Dalam kotak peti tersebut telah terdapat seorang mayat pria muda yang meninggal dengan cara diperkosa juga— seluruh isi perutnya yang dikeluarkan dan diganti dengan janin mati dari seorang wanita yang baru melakukan aborsi.

Jahitan, dilakukan dengan begitu rapi sebagai tanda dari sang pengirim!

Trafalgar Law telah membangkang kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **Hohoho.. fic yang dibuat ketika waktu senggang. Saya berusaha membuatnya kurang dari lima ratus kata.**

 **Okay, sampai jumpa di Chap berikutnya.**


	3. Nami si penakut

**Nami**

Nami adalah seorang gadis tomboy yang sebenarnya cukup penakut.

Nami juga berteman dengan seorang pemuda ceria seperti Monkey D. Luffy.

Nami senang?

Tentu saja.

Walau pemuda tersebut dijauhi karena orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang dan sukanya si pemuda pada pria-pria yang sudah beristri.

Nami tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Toh dia pun sebenarnya menyukai pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang tak akan pernah ia dapatkan karena tak pernah menyukainya.

Lalu, saat mereka lulus Sekolah Menengah Pertama Nami dan Luffy pun berpisah. Dan Nami.. mencoba untuk melupakan rasa sukanya pada pemuda raven tesebut.

.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian dua orang pria asing tiba-tiba datang dan meminta bantuan padanya.

Nami yang bingung hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa tahu permintaan tersebut tak akan bisa ia sanggupi.

Si pemuda berbintik meminta tolong padanya untuk menghubungi seorang pria dan meminta nomor adik kesayangannya.

Sedangkan si priang melanjutkan dengan Nami yang harus berbohong agar dirinya diijinkan untuk bertemu si raven.

Oh.. Rupanya pria-pria asing didepannya adalah kakak dari Monkey D. Luffy.

Alasan yang sederhana ketika mereka berdua lebih memilihnya dan bukannya para polisi.

Kedua pria tersebut takut adik mereka makin dijauhkan dan berakhir dengan seluruh keluarga Monkey D. tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda ceria tersebut.

Tunggu!

Apa?

Tidak bisa bertemu?

Oh, _rupanya Luffy di bawa kabur oleh seorang pria beristri dan sudah tidak dipulangkan selama delapan tahun ini._

Nami kaget.

Ia berusaha melakukan yang terbaik.

Namun, rasa takut yang mengerikan tiba-tiba datang menghantuinya.

Bagaimana jika dia diancam sama seperti dulu karena kasus yang ia _sembunyikan_?

Bagaimana jika pria yang akan dia hubungi marah dan parahnya ikut _mengancam_ dirinya?

Lalu, bagaimana jika pria tersebut _melacak nomornya_ dan berakhir dengan Nami _diculik_ lalu _dibunuh_?

Pemikiran yang terlalu dalam. Tapi bisa saja kan? Meningat jika salah satu kakak si raven mengatakan jika pria tersebut sangat _kejam_ dan langsung membawa adik mereka untuk pergi ke _tempat lain._

Benak Nami makin mengirimkan gambaran yang begitu menakutkan.

Bagaimana jika teman ravennya itu ternyata jadi bahan _siksaan_ dan pelampiasan _nafsu_ semata?

Bagaimana jika teman ravennya itu ternyata diancam untuk tidak menemui keluarganya?

Dan yang lebih menakutkan lagi— bagaimana jika teman ravennya tersebut ternyata sudah tidak ada di dunia ini dalam artian Luffy sudah _meninggal_?

Nami makin gelisah!

Dan dengan berkonsultasi dengan kedua orang tuanya, ia malah makin dilarang untuk membantu kedua pria tersebut.

Akhirnya, Nami hanya bisa pasrah dan berpura-pura membantu kedua kakak si raven untuk menemukan adik kesayangan mereka.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Nami kembali ditemui oleh kedua kakak si raven.

Nami hanya bisa berbohong dan langsung membuat kedua pria tersebut mengangguk lemas.

Ternyata. Bukan hanya padanya mereka meminta bantuan.

Tapi sudah pada siapa saja yang jelasnya lebih menyayangi nyawa mereka ketimbang membuat perselisihan dan bertaruh nyawa untuk membantu keluarga Monkey D.

Nami hanya bisa terpuruk sedih. Ia, terlalu takut untuk membantu. Nami hanya bisa berdoa, semoga teman ravennya tersebut selamat dan baik-baik saja.

Lalu, mereka dapat kembali bertemu dan si raven bisa kembali pulang pada keluarganya.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **Sebenarnya.. Itu harapan saya.**

 **Maaf untuk kak R*****o saya terlalu takut untuk membantu.**


	4. Kidd dan sebuah buku rahasia

**Kidd**

Sebagai seorang remaja, Kidd pastinya akan tertarik dengan hal-hal baru yang tentunya sangat menantang adrenalin.

Dirinya juga sanggup untuk mengadu otot.

Jangankan untuk itu, minum alkohol, merokok dan melanggar aturan pun jelas akan ia lakukan.

Gengsi dan polularitas adalah nomor satu.

Dan Kidd sangat bangga dengan orang-orang yang segan dan takut pada dirinya.

.

Pernah sekali, Kidd diajak ke sebuah klub malam.

Dirinya membuat identitas palsu yang tentunya akan dipercaya karena badan Kidd yang begitu tinggi dan wajahnya yang begitu garang.

Pernah juga Kidd diajak untuk melihat sebuah video porno yang pada akhirnya membuat ereksi Kidd bangkit karena terangsang berat.

Desahan yang menggoda.

Tubuh sexy dan montok juga— buah dada dan pantat yang besar.

Dan Kidd sangat menyukai apa yang barusan ia lihat.

.

Sampai suatu ketika, Kidd menemukan koleksi buku _rahasia_ milik temannya yang bernama Trafalgar Law.

Remaja yang mencantumkan dirinya akan ada di Sekolah kedokteran suatu saat nanti itu tidak pernah terlihat berdekatan secara khusus dengan siapa saja. Jangankan itu, melihat si remaja membandel saja sepertinya Kid tidak pernah melihatnya.

Law adalah seorang remaja baik yang berotak encer. Dan Kidd sangat tahu akan hal itu.

Tapi—

Buku apa yang dikoleksi pria pecinta beruang kutub tersebut?

Sebuah buku porno?

Ti-tidak!

Didalam buku yang ia intip, Kidd tidak menemukan satu pun gambar wanita telanjang.

Tidak ada buah dada dan bongkahan pantat yang besar!

Hanya ada dada rata dan pedang yang saling beradu sejauh mata memandang.

Kidd kembali menggunakan sebelah matanya untuk mengintip dan alangkah horornya wajah Kidd ketika yang ia temukan adalah gambar seorang pria muda yang dikelilingi banyak pria dengan penis yang menyemburkan _semen_ mereka.

Bukan hanya itu, namun gambar si pria muda tersebut begitu banyak dan menghiasi seluruh buku porno aneh tersebut.

Wajah Kidd membiru.

Dirinya juga ingin muntah!

Apa-apaan isi buku porno ini?

Kenapa pria imut m-maksudnya pria muda ini ada di _posisi_ wanita?

Dan kenapa si raven dengan bekas luka di bawah mata kiri dan di dadanya tersebut begitu menghayati dan menikmati perlakuan pria-pria mesum itu?

Kidd hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya shock dengan tatapan yang begitu horor!

Buku porno aneh ini terlarang bagi mata sucinya yang diperuntukkan bagi wanita-wanita cantik dan sexy.

Dengan itu, Kidd kembali menyembunyikan buku porno milik Law dan kabur dari area kekuasaan si calon ahli bedah.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Kidd yang saat itu tengah nongkrong bersama gengnya dikejutkan dengan datangnya seorang pemuda bertopi jerami dan berkacamata hitam yang menanyakan alamat rumah Trafalgar Law.

Kid yang mengetahui keberadaan si brunette jelas saja menjawab dengan jujur pada si pria asing yang sangat suka memamerkan senyumannya itu.

Bahkan beberapa temannya ada yang sampai salah tingkah ketika melihat pria asing tersebut.

Sebenarnya kenapa dengan mereka semua?

Lalu, saat si pria bertopi jerami melepas kacamata hitamnya, Kidd dapat melihat jika dibawah mata kiri pria muda tersebut terdapat sebuah bekas luka yang tampak tak asing lagi bagi Kidd. Tak hanya itu, Kidd pun dibuat kaget dengan membungkuknya si pria betopi jerami dan memperlihatkan bekas luka menyilang di tengah dadanya.

Kidd hanya bisa membatu.

Jangan katakan jika pria yang mengaku sebagai Monkey D Luffy tersebut adalah seorang _aktor_ porno di film atau majalah seks lainnya. Dan seorang Trafalgar Law telah telah berencana melepas _keperjakaannya_ di usianya yang masih empat belas tahun kepada pria bertopi jerami tesebut.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **Ohohoho.. saya suka reaksi cowok normal ketika melihat buku porno gay.**


	5. Ace bukanlah seorang kakak

**Ace**

Ace selalu menyayangi adiknya bahkan ketika bocah berusia lima tahun itu masih ada dalam kandungan _Ibunya_.

Ace akan selalu mencintai adik kecilnya dan melindungi bocah tersebut dengan seluruh nafas dan kekuatannya.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu. Rasa aneh perlahan muncul entah dari mana.

Ace yang semulanya dekat dengan Luffy kini makin menempel dan lebih overprotektif lagi dari sebelumnya.

Luffy yang saat itu masih berusia dua belas tahun jelas hanya bisa mentertawakan tingkah sang kakak yang menurut teman-teman sebayanya sangat aneh dan menakutkan.

Pernah untuk beberapa kali Ace membakar kendaraan milik beberapa pria dewasa hanya karena mereka menggoda adik kecil kesayangannya.

Pernah juga untuk jumlah yang tak terhitung, Ace hampir melukai bahkan hampir membunuh orang hanya karena mereka membuat adik kecilnya menangis.

Ace makin tak terkendali dan _kedua orang tuanya_ makin khawatir pada prilaku aneh _putra sulung_ mereka.

.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu dan kebrutalan Ace makin menjadi.

Ia akan mengancam dan menyiksa siapa saja yang mendekati adik kecilnya.

Tidak peduli tua atau muda, anak-anak atau dewasa bahkan pria atau wanita sekali pun.

Luffy tak akan bisa didekati karena iblis jahat berlebel _kakak_ yang melekat padanya.

Luffy tak akan ambil pusing jika banyak orang-orang yang perlahan menjauh darinya.

Tidak takut kesepian.

Tidak takut pula jadi bahan pergunjingan orang.

Ya, selama seluruh _keluarganya_ ada untuknya.

.

Tahun demi tahun terus berlalu dan Ace makin kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Ia mulai membayangkan sang adik ada di bawah kakinya dan menghangatkan ranjangnya untuk malam-malam yang dingin.

Ace selalu meneguk ludah gugup untuk menyembunyikan nafsu birahinya ketika melihat Luffy yang sudah ada di usia enam belas tahun keluar dari kamar dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan tangtop saja.

Ace makin gelisah!

Ia _menginginkan_ rintihan Luffy dan air matanya yang mengalir seraya meneriakan nama _Ace! Ace! Ace!_ dan _Ace!_ dengan tubuh yang tersentak begitu cepat karena kejantanan Ace yang membobol lubang perawan adiknya.

Ace menginginkan itu!

Sangat menginginkannya!

Luffy menjadi godaan yang tak bisa ia tolak dan hal itu makin membuat Ace frustasi karenanya. Terlebih dengan senyuman adiknya. Manjanya remaja naif itu dan melekatnya Luffy ketika remaja tersebut takut untuk tidur ketika hujan turun.

Ace _tidak_ tahan!

Ace _ingin_ meniduri adiknya sendiri sampai puas.

Lalu, saat Ace akan menjalankan aksinya, Shanks yang adalah _Ayahnya_ datang dan langsung menghentikan Ace.

Makino sampai menangis. Ia berusaha melindungi anak kandungnya yang hampir menjadi santapan _hewan buas_.

Luffy tidak mengerti apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan mimpi yang sangat indah ketika Ayahnya dan kakak kesayangannya berdebat dan Makino mengatakan suatu _hal_ yang _sebenarnya_.

Ace kaget! Ia akhirnya di usir dan harus meninggalkan adik kesayangannya.

.

Tahun demi tahun kembali datang. Luffy yang kembali memiliki teman dan sahabat tak hentinya terus merenung.

Luffy menanti datangnya _seseorang_.

Luffy rindu belaian Ace dan sikap memanjakan dari pemuda tersebut.

Luffy ingin disayangi lagi.

Luffy ingin dipeluk erat lagi.

Luffy juga ingin— melakukan sebuah _hubungan ranjang_ seperti yang sering diceritakan teman-temannya yang sudah pernah merasakan.

Luffy menginginkannya, tapi tidak bisa karena status mereka yang adalah _kakak beradik._

Ya, harapan Luffy musnah.

Sampai.. Ace datang kembali dan membuat Luffy sangat senang.

Mereka berpelukan begitu erat dan orang orang berlarian karena takut.

Luffy senang, begitu juga dengan Ace.

Air mata yang deras mengalir dan Ace yang menghapusnya lalu— ajakan pernikahan yang akan di tolak adik kesayangannya.

Ace hanya tertawa. Ia mulai mencium bibir sang adik yang wajahnya langsung semerah tomat dengan gerakan yang malu-malu sambil menggenggam tangan sang kakak.

Ace mulai berbisik dan Luffy hanya bisa terbelakak tak percaya dengan wajah yang kian memah.

Ternyata, Ace bukanlah kakak kandung Luffy.

Dan Ace.. Dapat menikahi adiknya secara sah tanpa ada hukum yang melanggar!

 **Fin.**

 **AceLu. Semoga anda menyukainya Hikaru-san. ●u●)**


	6. Luffy yang ingin bebas

**Luffy**

Luffy hanyalah seorang budak yang di perjual-belikan sejak usia sepuluh tahun.

Dirinya tahu bagaimana kerasnya hidup dimana pukulan dan tubuh yang dicambuk menjadi hukuman ketika membangkang perintah seorang majikan.

Dan dengan belajar patuh Luffy pun kini mendapatkan kasih sayang.

.

Oh.. Sebagi seorang budak Luffy jelas tahu bagaimana cara memasak makanan sederhana dan merapikan kamar tidur sang majikan sampai terlihat nyaman ketika digunakan. Luffy juga tahu cara membersihkan alat bantu seks dan mencuci pakaian kotor bekas bergumul semalaman. Luffy juga tahu caranya berdandan untuk menyenangkan hati majikannya tak terkecuali sampai melepas ke- _virgin_ an di usia muda demi kepuasan tiap majikannya.

Luffy mencoba tidak melawan, walau jiwa hewan buas nampak lapar ingin membalas dendam.

.

Suatu hari, majikan lamanya yang sudah bosan pada Luffy berniat menjual pemuda tersebut pada salah seorang sahabatnya.

Luffy yang dari dulu selalu bertindak patuh pasti menerima dengan senang hati untuk menuruti kehendak sang majikan walau sang majikan berusaha terlihat sedih seraya menjanjikan penis yang lebih besar dan perlakuan yang lebih baik kala di ranjang bersama majikan barunya.

Luffy mencoba untuk tersenyum, walau jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan-akan menyatakan perang.

.

Disebuah malam, Luffy kembali dipersipkan sematang-matangnya dimana seluruh bulu kaki dan anggota tertutup lainnya kembali dicukur habis, tubuhnya disiram wewangian yang menurutnya sangat menyesakkan paru-paru. Tak lupa Luffy pun disuruh mengenakan pakaian yang terdiri dari beberapa lembar kain tipis yang tak layak disebut pakaian.

Luffy hanya harus menunggu.

Menunggu sang majikan baru membuka pintu!

Lalu, ketika pria besar dengan perut buncit dan beberapa gigi yang telah tanggal mulai membuka pintu seraya merayap ke arahnya. Dengan penuh perasaan, Luffy mulai membuka kedua tangan dan kakinya lebar-lebar seraya memberlihatkan ereksinya yang masih tidur juga lubang analnya yang sudah dibuat basah untuk memudahkan penetrasi nantinya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah untuk dilihat dan sang majikan baru tak hentinya terus banjir air liur dengan penis yang perlahan tumbuh dan memaksa ingin keluar dari celananya.

Ya. Luffy berusaha bersabar!

Luffy pun berusaha menggoda majikan barunya!

Luffy berusaha patuh!

Dan Luffy berusaha menjadi yang terbaik!

Lalu, saat sang majikan sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya, tiba-tiba senyuman manis yang semula Luffy pasang kini berganti jadi dengusan kesal. Matanya yang tadi terlihat penuh kasih kini berganti menjadi kemarahan dan tangannya yang dulu bergerak menggoda kini mulai mengepal erat penuh amarah. Dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir—

 **DUAGH!**

Luffy menggunakan kepalan tangannya untuk menghajar wajah majikannya sendiri.

Tak hanya itu, Luffy mulai berdiri dan menginjakan kaki kanannya tepat di perut, dada dan leher sang majikan sampai pria tersebut terbatuk darah.

Terlalu gemas!

Luffy merasa belum puas!

Tak cukup hanya dengan menginjak majikannya sendiri, Luffy dengan tega meraih lampu tidur dan menghantamkan benda terebut di kepala sang majikan.

Darah perlahan kembali mengalir dan Luffy mulai tertawa puas disela penyiksaan yang tengah ia lakukan.

Sang majikan berusaha menghindar. Ia mulai merayap untuk mendekati gerangan bernama telephone. Namun, sebelum dirinya sampai, tiba-tiba tangan yang akan ia gunakan untuk meronggoh rupanya sudah terpotong oleh budak barunya sendiri. Dimana pemuda tersebut telah melepas sebuah kapak pajangan dan menggunakannya untuk memotong tangan majikannya tersebut.

Jeritan mulai dikeluarkan dan sang budak mulai tertawa kesetanan.

Jeritan berikutnya hanya rintihan sakit meminta ampun dan penyesalan. Lalu suara tawa selanjutnya adalah nada melengking yang membuat beberapa maid yang hendak mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut lari pontang-panting karena ketakutan.

Dan dengan matinya sang majikan baru. Itu artinya, Luffy.. telah bebas!

Dirinya, harus segera kabur!

.

 **Fin**


	7. Sakazuki dan pelacur sah-nya

**Sakazuki**

Sakazuki, atau lebih akrab diketahui sebagai Akainu. Adalah seorang Laksamada Armada Angkatan Laut yang kini menggantikan Sengoku.

Dia adalah pria dingin, brutal dan kejam yang tak segan-segan untuk menghabisi lawannya hingga ke tulang.

Dirinya akan selalu memang. Walau luka fisik ia dapat sebagai bayaran.

Sakazuki. Atau Akainu.

Setiap hari selama dua puluh tahun sudah bosan mendengar celoteh seorang Mantan Laksamana Madya bernama Monkey D. Garp yang selalu menceritakan tentang cucunya yang ia cantumkan akan ada di Angakatan Laut suatu hari nanti.

Bocah nakal yang katanya ada di tangan para bandit untuk di didik dan di besarkan.

Bocah kecil imut nan manis yang akan tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa keren yang juga kuat dan sangat tampan.

Sakazuki tak bisa menyangkalnya. Karena Garp pun adalah pria kuat dan tampan yang banyak penggemar ketika masih muda.

Lalu, apa yang akan dikatakan Garp sekarang?

Pria tua yang kini tinggal namanya itu hanya akan berdiam di tanah dan tak akan bisa menceritakan tentang cucunya lagi.

Tidak akan ada lagi telinga yang sakit.

Tidak akan ada lagi suara tawa yang diiringi suara gigitan kue.

Semuanya akan berubah tenang.

Dan Garp akan mengakhiri cerita buatannya menjadi 'selesai'.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Sakazuki dengan senang hati akan membantu Garp untuk bercerita. Tepatnya bercerita tentang _pelacur sah-_ nya di atas ranjang yang akan menuruti semua perintahnya.

 _Rei D. Lulu_ , seorang pria muda berparas ayu berpangkat Kapten Angkatan Laut.

Pria muda dengan tatapan sendu dengan senyuman sederhana namun begitu menawan. Sangat suka dengan pakaian tipis dan terbuka terutama lingerie. Pria yang sering ia tiduri setiap hari sampai hamil dan melahirkan dua _atau_ enam orang anak yang salah satunya cukup ia banggakan. Pria bersurai raven sebahu yang kadang selalu membangkang perintahnya di lain waktu.

Pria yang juga selalu murung dan bersedih atau senang dan bahagia kala dirinya sengaja dan tak sengaja membunuh anak-anak mereka.

Pria penurut yang akan mengikuti setiap perintah dengan ancaman berupa sang anak pertama yang akan ia suruh berendam di lahar gunung merapi.

Pria kuat berbahaya yang ia sembunyikan dari mata dunia. Dimana hanya sebagian orang saja yang tahu siapa gerangan dari pria tersebut.

Pria yang kini lebih suka ia _hukum_ karena terus menangis seharian kala dirinya memikirkan anak pertama mereka yang kabur.

Pria kurang ajar yang juga telah _membunuh_ anak-anak nya yang belum lahir dengan sebotol racun dan _pertukaran_ nyawa tak berharga.

Pria yang harusnya di eksekusi belasan tahun lalu dan malah berakhir menjadi istrinya.

Pria yang sekarang tidak mengenakan sebuah topi jerami dan kini kehilangan bekas luka besar di dada dan di bawah mata kirinya.

Pria yang sebenarnya adalah _Raja Bajak Laut gagal_ yang sekarang menjadi pria lemah yang pantas untuk dibunuh.

Namun tidak.

Karena Sakazuki malah menikahinya.

Pelacur sialan penikmat penis besar itu sebenarnya adalah Monkey D. Luffy. Yang tak lain adalah cucu Garp sendiri.

Dan Sakazuki berhasil menjadikan sang Raja yang bebas dilautan menjadi Raja yang terkurung di lautan.

Dan semua itu berkat bantuan dari _teman_ terakhir sang Mantan Raja Bajak Laut.

.

.

 **Saya selalu suka SakaLu.**


	8. Rida sang putra kebanggaan

**Rida (OC)**

Rida ingat saat dirinya hanya bocah dingin yang selalu dan harus memenuhi semua perintah Otou-samanya. Tidak ada yang tidak ia jalankan. Kala ucapan terlontar dan kedua tangannya mulai bertidak setelah diberi kehendak. Ya.. Rida berusaha memenuhi semua keinginan sang Otou-sama dan semua itu demi seorang pria yang menjadi Tou-channya.

Rida, telah menjadi putra kebanggaan Otou-samanya sendiri.

.

Rida diberi kebebasan oleh Otou-samanya.

Mau itu membunuh atau menyiksa seseorang yang berhasil ia tangkap dengan syarat identitas Rida yang harus selalu tetap terjaga aman.

Rida diijinkan bicara. Mau itu bertanya ataupun menjawab.

Tapi, kenapa saat dirinya bertanya pada sang Tou-chan dirinya malah melihat sebuah hukuman?

Tidak.. Rida _tidak_ mendapatkan hukuman. Melainkan, Tou-channya.

Kenapa? Kenapa Tou-channya yang kesakitan malah mengeluh dengan nada nikmat? Diiringi kata _terus! terus!_ dan _terus!_ Otou-samanya juga. Kenapa hukuman yang ia berikan terlihat sangat memalukan?

Kenapa alat kelamin mereka menjulang tinggi dengan tetesan bening di ujung lubang pipis mereka?

Lalu, kenapa alat kelamin Otou-samanya yang dilapisi oleh Haki bisa menghilang di bawah tubuh Tou-channya?

Bagaimana cara benda tersebut lenyap namun kembali ada dengan dorongan yang begitu kuat?

Ini hukuman kan? Hukuman untuk Tou-channya?

Lalu, kenapa Tou-channya malah menikmati hukuman tersebut?

Rida, tetap tidak mengerti. Bahkan jika dirinya selalu menjadi penonton setia kedua orang tuanya tersebut sampai hormon remaja di tubuhnya muncul untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Rida, telah menjadikan Tou-channya sendiri sebagai objek fantasi seksnya.

.

.

Tujuh tahun kemudian kebebasan Rida makin tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan. Kesalahan apapun yang Rida buat dirinya akan mendapat perlindungan. Bahkan jika itu membunuh atau memperkosa orang secara acak hingga membuat Tou-chan nya menangisi dirinya yang berkelakuan sangat buruk.

Sekali lagi, Rida mencoba untuk tetap menghormati Otou-samanya.

Sekali lagi, Rida mencoba untuk memenuhi semua perintah Otousama-nya tanpa terkecuali.

Sekali lagi, Rida kembali membuat Tou-channya meneteskan air mata.

Sekali lagi, Rida terpaksa merusak tubuh Tou-channya _tanpa_ perintah dari Otou-samanya.

Dan sekali lagi.. Rida melihat Tou-chan nya menangis dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Rida.. Telah melukai Tou-channya sendiri hingga banjir dengan cairan berbau anyir.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dapatkah saya mengatakan jika Chap satu, tujuh dan Chap baru ini memiliki hubungan?


	9. Koala yang tidak mengerti

**Koala**

Koala adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Setelah menjalin hubungan bersama sang kekasih, akhirnya pria yang ia duga mengidap _brother_ _complex_ itu resmi melamarnya.

Hal itu di sambut baik semua rekan dan teman-temannya. Mereka memberi selamat dan Koala sangat bahagia akan hal tersebut.

.

Satu tahun kemudian, Koala sepakat mengundurkan diri dari pasukan Revolusioner. Mungkin karena dirinya tengah hamil tua dan tak akan berguna lagi seperti sedia kala.

Koala hanya bisa berdoa, semoga keinginan pria bernama tengah D tersebut akan segera terwujud suatu hari nanti.

Hanya dengan memikirkannya sudah membuat Koala tidak sabaran. Tidak sabaran— untuk menanti bayinya segera lahir.

.

Koala adalah wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Keluarganya lengkap.

Dia memiliki seorang suami, seorang balita bersurai pirang yang sangat tampan, seorang pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah sendiri, teman-teman dekat yang selalu ia anggap sebagai saudara kandung lalu, seorang _adik_ ipar yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut ke dua.

Semuanya sempurna dan Koala tak bisa tidak berhenti tersenyum setiap saat.

.

Namun—

Suatu hari, adik iparnya yang berangkat bersama semua kru dan aliansinya menuju Raftel mendadak dapat masalah di perjalanan mereka.

Kabar para bajak laut tersebut sudah tak terdengar selama sebulan ini. Hal itu membuat sang suami khawatir namun tidak untuk pria yang menjadi ayah kandung bagi pria muda berusia dua puluh satu tahun tesebut. Di mana pria bernama Dragon itu masih terlihat santai dan tenang dalam membuat rencananya untuk menggulingkan pemerintah dunia.

.

Lalu, hari yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini perlahan terdengar di telinga Koala.

Seorang mantan Laksamana Madya bernama Monkey D. Garp diberitakan telah bunuh diri!

Dan berita selanjutnya yang membuat Koala hampir menjadi gila adalah berita tentang sang suami yang sekarang tertangkap dan siap di eksekusi hari ini juga.

Koala hanya bisa bertanya dalam bingung;

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa?_

Dan Koala masih tetap tidak mengerti.

.

.

Koala adalah wanita paling menderita di dunia ini.

Sudah dirinya kehilangan sang suami. Sang pemimpin pasukan Revolusioner pun kehilangan banyak anggota dan menanggung sebuah kekalahan besar.

Ditambah lagi— sang adik ipar yang menjadi sebab penyebab sang suami tercinta tertangkap dan mati di tempat eksekusi ternyata telah tiada besama semua kru dan juga aliansinya.

Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah kesedihan lalu Koala yang harus merawat anaknya seorang diri dan juga mengobati salah seorang komandan pasukan Revolusioner yang memberitahukannya sebuah berita yang lebih menyakitkan.

.

.

 **Saya tahu.. saya harus menulis ini. Sabo mati... Dan ya— Luffy juga * _ditabokramerame_ ***


	10. LawLu ABC and 123!

Law itu adalah seorang pria yang sangat serius. Tapi di hadapan kekasihnya yang bernama Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law bisa menjadi orang yang sangat suka bercanda berlebihan. Terlebih lagi saat kekasih kecilnya itu meminta di bantu mengerjakan sebuah PR sekolah.

 _Keinginan_ kadang menjadi angan-angan.

"Jadi, soal yang ini harus di bagaimanakan, Torao? Aku bingung dan aku— _ARRGGGH_! selalu benci mata pelajaran matematika."

Law menoleh, ia terlihat baru selesai memakai sebuah dasi dan mulai mendekati sang kekasih yang terlihat merutuk kesal dengan pensil yang terus ia gigiti. Law mulai mengambil buku soal milik Luffy. Membacanya sekali lalu mulai mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

"Mugiwara-ya. Soal yang ini harus memakai rumus _ABCD_ , _EFGH_ , dan _IJK_."

" _Ehh_.." Luffy menoleh, ia terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Law barusan. "Aku belum pernah mendengar rumus seperti itu?"

"Sungguh?" Tanya Law yang terlihat mulai menyeringai.

" _Emm_.. iya."

"Kalau begitu, coba dengarkan baik-baik."

"Ok—

" **A**. Aku menyukaimu, Luffy-ya."

"T-Torao!"

 **"B**. Bolehkah ku mencium bibirmu, Luffy-ya."

 ** _Blush!_**

" _Ihh_! Torao kenapa?"

" **C**. Cintaku padamu sampai mati, Luffy-ya."

"TORAO!"

" **D**. Detak jantungku hanya untukmu, Luffy-ya."

"Torao! Kau mencoba menggombal ya? _Shishishi_. Tapi serius sedikit, Torao! Aku hanya punya waktu lima belas menit sebelum Usopp dan Sanji datang menjemputku di rumahmu."

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku melanjutkan sisanya."

" _Ehh_? Tu-tunggu, Tora—"

Law yang makin mendekat dan bisikan yang mulai terdengar tepat di telinga sang kekasih.

" **E**. Eranganmu yang menggoda waktu itu."

"T-Torao!"

" **F**. _Fuck_! Kau membuatku terus ereksi setiap saat!."

"C-cukup, Torao! Adik perempuanmu bisa mendengarnya!"

" **G**. Gairah membludak yang akan kita lakukan lagi malam ini!"

"TORAO!"

" **H**. Hari spesial yang akan segera kita rayakan. Jadi, Luffy-ya? Apakah kau _ingin_ menikah denganku?"

 _ **Deg!**_

Luffy kembali menoleh. Ia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar ini. Bukankah janji mereka hanya akan berpacaran selama dua tahun atau lebih tanpa melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius seperti pernikahan?

Atau— apakah mungkin kekasihnya ini berubah pikiran dan mulai berani menentang perintah kedua orang tuanya?

Atau jangan-jangan—

"To-Torao.. apa kau yakin? Bu-bukankah kita hanya akan berpacaran sampai kau menemukan wanita yang sesuai dengan kriteria kedua orang tuamu. Lalu— kenapa sekarang kau berubah pikiran?" Wajah yang semakin matang dan Luffy yang terlihat tersenyum dengan gerakan yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Itu karena _IJK_ , Luffy-ya?"

 ** _Glup!_**

"A-Artinya apa, Torao?"

" **IJK.** I'm Just Kidding."

"..."

Hening dan Luffy yang mulai terbelalak. Tak lama kemudian Law mulai tertawa. Ia mulai menunjuk wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat malu luar biasa. Sudah di gombali _ehh.._ gombalannya malah bohongan. Luffy tak terima ia langsung menggeram dengan kepala yang langsung terpuruk begitu dalam.

" _Hahaha_. Itu lucu sekali! Aku harusnya merekam ekspresimu barusan dan mengirimnya di akun _sosmed_ _One_ _Piece_. Tapi maaf Mugiwara-ya, aku memang tidak bisa menikahimu. Kita sama-sama pria dan pria tidak bisa—

"Torao.. _123."_

"Apanya 123, Mugiwara-ya?"

" **1**. Artinya kau!"

"..."

" **2**. Artinya aku."

"..."

"Dan **3** —

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Artinya ada nyawa lain yang hidup di dalam perutku."

Hening kembali terjadi dan kini giliran kedua bola mata sang ahli bedah yang terbelalak. Apalagi saat Luffy mulai berdiri dan langsung membereskan semua buku yang awalnya berserakan di atas meja dan mulai mengemasinya ke dalam sebuah tas sekolah.

Luffy mulai berjalan pergi. Hal itu membuat Law kaget dan berusaha mengejar sang kekasih yang mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Mugiwara-ya! Tunggu!"

Dan Luffy pun berhenti.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan barusan— adalah kenyataan? A-ada yang hidup di dalam perutmu? Sejak kapan kau hamil Mugiwara-ya?"

"..." Tak ada balasan selain Luffy yang kembali melangkah untuk membuka pintu di depannya dan saat Luffy akan menutup pintu di tersebut—

"Baru tadi malam aku tahu!"

"..."

"Tapi— BOHONG! MEMANGNYA DI MANA ADA PRIA BISA HAMIL! DASAR, TORAO BEGO!"

 **BRAK!**

Dan pintu pun di banting dengan sangat kasar sehingga membuat seorang gadis muda kaget dan mulai berlari mencari asal suara tersebut.

Hening untuk sesaat dan Law yang langsung cengo di buatnya. Ia terlihat sangat menyesal karena telah membuat sang kasih marah besar karena gombalan palsunya.

Law mencoba mengejar.

"M-Mugiwara-ya! Tunggu! Akan ku antar kau ke Sekolah."

Namun Luffy tak mau mendengarkan.

"Mugiwara-ya! Mugiwara-ya! LUFFY-YA!"

"ONII-SAN! BERHENTI MEMBUAT MALU, NII-CHAN LUFFY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _" **H** Hari spesial yang akan segera kita rayakan. Jadi, Luffy-ya? Apakah kau ingin menikah denganku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Hiks!"_

Air mata yang mulai bercucuran dan seorang pemuda raven yang mulai jatuh terduduk setelah ia melempar sebuah tespek yang ditandai _positif_ ke dalam tong sampah terdekat!

"Torao sialan!"


	11. Odoku-baa, wanita tua pembuat racun

**Odoku-baa (OC)**

Odoku-baa hanyalah seorang wanita tua yang tinggal sangat jauh dari pemukiman warga. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan hal seperti itu. Melainkan, karena dirinya sering dituduh sebagai seorang penyihir yang telah membunuh banyak keluarga dengan ilmu hitamnya.

Tidak! Itu semua salah!

Odoku-baa hanya mendapat sebuah permintaan. Tentunya.. dengan imbalan yang setimpal.

Dirinya hanya seorang pembuat racun, dan dengan bayaran sebanding Odoku-baa menyanggupi untuk membuat racun apa saja.

.

Tidak ada racun yang tak bisa Odoku-baa buat. Mau itu racun untuk membunuh nyawa hewan, manusia, ataupun seekor monster besar yang terlihat sangat menakutkan. Bahkan jika itu pengguna buah iblis atau bahkan seorang Immortal sekalipun. Odoku-baa dapat melenyapkan nyawa mereka semua dengan mudah hanya dengan sebotol cairan bening yang telah ia racik dengan sempurna.

Ya.. tentu saja.

Lalu... orang yang menjadi pelanggan berikutnya atau mungkin— yang terakhir adalah seorang pria bersurai raven dengan pakaian minim yang terlihat tidak sopan di matanya. Di mana pria berwajah ayu tersebut juga menggunakan jubah putih tertutup yang menyembunyikan identitas asli dari pria cantik tersebut.

Permintaan yang tak berperasaan karena pria di depannya ingin di buatkan sebuah racun yang mana dapat membunuh putra kandungnya yang adalah seorang pengguna buah iblis.

Odoku-baa menggeram kesal. Kenapa juga orang-orang seperti ini masih di biarkan hidup di dunia?Apa pria ini tidak sadar dengan permintaannya itu?

Membunuh anak kandung sendiri?

Kenapa tidak saat bocah ini masih dalam kandungan _istrinya_ saja?

Kenapa harus sekarang?

Atau _oh_.. mungkin alasannya adalah penampilan pria itu saat ini.

Anaknya yang selalu membuat pria yang menjadi Otou-san nya itu mengenakan pakaian wanita setiap hari bahkan saat bertugas seperti sekarang ini.

Tentu saja.

Memangnya.. pria mana yang mau-maunya memakai gaun minim khusus untuk seorang wanita?

Namun, bukan hanya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Odoku-baa saat ini. Melainkan, penampakan aneh di bagian perut pria cantik tersebut.

Kalau di perhatikan lagi—

 _Ahh_.. sudahlah... mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja.

.

Satu jam kemudian Odoku-baa datang kembali dengan sebuah botol bening di antara jarinya yang tengah mengenakan sebuah cincin perak. Sinar rembulan tampak menyinari sosok mereka berdua di mana Odoku-baa mulai menyerahkan botol tersebut dengan larangan dan pantangan supaya racun tersebut dapat bekerja dengan baik. Odoku-baa terdiam untuk sesaat. Kenapa juga pria ini harus bersedih jika dia ingin membunuh putranya sendiri? Padahal sebelumnya Odoku-baa selalu melihat semua pelanggannya menyeringai senang kala mereka mendapatkan racun yang mereka inginkan.

Namun, kenapa orang ini berbeda?

Odoku-baa hanya bisa kembali terdiam sampai ia mendapatkan bayarannya dan Odoku-baa tak terlalu memikirkan pertanyaannya barusan.

Sampai..

 _ **BRAK!**_

Gubuk yang sudah ia huni selama hampir tujuh puluh delapan tahun terakhir di terobos masuk oleh seorang pengguna buah iblis ketika matahari baru akan terbit pagi ini.

Odoku-baa hanya bisa melawan sebisanya. Dan saat dirinya hendak kabur untuk menyelamatkan diri tiba-tiba saja tangan bercincinnya dicengkeram kuat sampai putus dan berakhir dengan darah yang terciprat di atas lantai kayu yang kotor. Odoku-baa makin gemetar ketakutan dan dengan sebuah serangan terakhir— Odoku-baa pun terbakar habis tanpa menyisakan apapun selain potongan tangannya yang juga ikut di lebur untuk hanya disisakan bagian jarinya yang berhiaskan cincin perak yang begitu mahal dan indah.

Odoku-baa telah tiada.

* * *

 ** _Saya tahu.. saya harus menulis ini juga._**

 ** _Btw.. Fiksi Boomerang chapter 2 akan di publish bulan ini. Jadi, kalian tunggu saja._**

 ** _Terima kasih._**


	12. Luffy dan Facebook

Luffy _ **itu sangat suka makan dan menggunakan jejaring sosial facebook. Dan ketika dirinya dimasukan ke dalam sebuah grup perjodohan oleh seseorang saat sedang makan tiba-tiba, Luffy punya ide untuk bersenang-senang.**_

 _ **Note: pair, kalian tentukan sendiri**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Berhenti makan! Kau membuat perutku mual, Luffy." Usopp mulai berkoar. Merasa risih dengan kotornya mulut sang sahabat yang cara makannya tak jauh beda seperti bocah balita yang baru saja belajar memegang sendok. Di mana remah roti banyak bertaburan, bumbu daging berceceran dan beberapa minuman manis dan bersoda terlihat tumpah setelah beberapa kali tersenggol oleh si empu yang masih kelaparan.

" _Tavhi inhi ewak sehawi._ " Tak memperdulikan ucapan Usopp, Luffy makin mencomot makanan yang ada dengan mata dan tangan yang sesekali memeriksa layar ponselnya. Nami sendiri sampai merutuk sedih merasa kasihan pada gerangan ponsel bermerek mahal yang menjadi milik sahabatnya tesebut. Jelas saja, karena ponsel bermerek _One Piece_ yang sekarang ada di genggaman Luffy itu hanya di buat dalam jumlah terbatas dengan harga yang menyamai sebuah mobil mewah.

"Nami- _swaaaannn_.. aku membuatkan es jer— HEI! AKU MEMBUATNYA UNTUK NAMI- _SWAN_!" Terlamat! Karena Luffy sudah merebut gelas berisi es jeruk tersebut dan meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan.

" _Ahhh_! Mantap!" Dan di lanjut dengan Luffy yang kembali menyikat seluruh makanan di atas meja mereka hingga potongan-potongan kecil dari makanan tersebut terbang ke segala penjuru.

Di sebelahnya, Vivi dan Robin tampak terkekeh. Mereka bahkan lebih sibuk pada ponsel mereka ketimbang memperhatikan rutukan Sanji yang sangat tak berarti. Lebih baik buka Facebook saja, kebetulan kedua gadis cantik ini baru saja memotret menu hidangan cantik yang mereka terima beberapa saat yang lalu.

 ** _Ting!_**

Notifikasi di ponsel Luffy kembali berbunyi membuat pemuda bersurai raven tersebut menoleh tanpa menghentikan acara makannya yang selalu berlebihan. Semua itu terbukti dengan ukuran perut si pemuda yang sudah membesar layaknya seseorang wanita yang tengah hamil tua. Lama memeriksa layar ponsel telah membuat Luffy menghentikan acara makannya. Sontak saja, Usopp sampai terlonjak kaget begitu juga Zoro yang tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari acara tidurnya.

"Ada apa Luffy?" Nami tampak bertanya. Merasa heran dengan tingkah sang sahabat yang rela berhenti makan demi membaca sesuatu di layar ponselnya. Mungkin, sebentar lagi akan muncul badai. Begitulah pikir Nami setelah ia melihat tingkah Luffy yang cukup aneh.

"Ada yang memasukkan ku kedalam sebuah grup pencarian jodoh." Adalah balasan Luffy pada semua sahabatnya yang langsung terdiam.

"Lalu?" Dan di tanya oleh Sanji yang kini berhasil meberikan es jeruk pada wanita idamannya.

" _Shishishi_. Tidak. Hanya lucu saja. Aku jadi ingin ikut memposting sesuatu di grup ini."

" _Ehh_?" Usopp tampak menautkan kedua alisnya bingung apalagi saat dirinya melihat Luffy mulai mengelap seluruh wajah dan mulutnya dengan serbet seraya membersihkan kaos biru yang ia kenakan. Tak lupa juga ia pun ikut menyingkap kaos biru tersebut untuk memperlihatkan perut buncitnya. Bahkan Usopp harus terlonjak kaget untuk yang kesekian kalinya hanya untuk menyaksikan Luffy mengambil air putih milik Usopp dan menciptakan air tersebut di wajah Luffy sendiri. Di sebelahnya, Zoro tampak menguap begitu lebar apalagi saat Luffy meminjam rompi merah yang dikenakan oleh Vivi yang sukses di dipelototi oleh Sanji lalu memakainya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Luff—

 ** _Jepret!_**

Dan di akhiri dengan Luffy yang memotret dirinya sendiri dengan raut wajah bersedih. Tak lama kemudian Luffy mulai menyeringai, mengirim gambar tersebut di jejaring sosmed nya dan kembali makan dengan santai tanpa melepas kembali rompi yang barusan ia pinjam.

"Baju itu cocok kau kenalan Luffy. Kalau kau mau kau dapat memilikinya tapi dengan syarat masukan aku ke dalam grup itu juga, Luffy."

" _Vemvu_." Dan dengan berakhirnya balasan Luffy, Vivi pun mulai tersenyum dibuatnya.

 ** _Ting!_**

Tak lama kemudian notifikasi masuk ke ponsel Vivi di mana gadis cantik tersebut awalnya tersenyum santai dan berakhir dengan membelalakkan kedua matanya. Hal itu sukses membuat Nami dan Robin mengintip secara bersamaan begitu juga dengan Sanji dan juga Usopp yang terlihat berdesakan dari arah belakang.

Tak lama kemudian mereka kembali melihat ke arah Luffy yang hanya bisa terkekeh, dengan cengiran khas lima jarinya.

" _Shishishi_."

 **Pirate** **KingLuffy** → **Mencari jodoh sehidup-semati**

 **[Picture ]**

Apakah aku masih dapat memiliki jodoh walau keadaanku seperti ini. Bayiku yang malang 😢😢

😢💗👍 **Surgeon of Death, Metal Kidd, Boa Boa Hancock and 157 orang lainnnya.**

 **Penguin**

 **Surgeon of Daeth** Captain! Ada remaja bunting yang butuh pertanggung jawaban!

.

 **Marguerite**

Siapa yang kejam menghamilimu, nak?😱😱😱

.

 **Boa Boa Hancock**

AASDDFGGJLL AKAN KU KUTUK SIAPAPUN YANG MENGHAMILI LUFFY-KU YANG BERHARGA!😬😬😬😬

.

 **Fire Fist Ace**

Lu, kenapa kau ada di grup pencarian jodoh, Ehh?

.

 **SABO**

 **Fire Fist Ace** kau pun ada disini, Ace

 **Pirate KingLuffy** Lu, hapus postinganmu dan segera pulang ke rumah. Aku sudah membuat steak sapi dan iga bakar yang sangat lezat 😘💕

.

 **Metal Kidd**

Gue gak bertanggung jawab! Gue hanya nindih lu di acara olahraga hari sabtu lalu. Tidak sengaja. Sumpah!

.

 **Boa Boa Hancock**

 **Metal Kidd** siapa kau dan apa hubunganmu dengan my Luffy?

.

 **Doc Shachi**

Captain!

Captain!

Captain!

 **Surgeon of Death**

.

 **Do Flamingo**

Please call me, Babe 💖💖 aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan perhatianku padamu

.

 **Rebecca**

Astaga. Kau sedang ada di mana, Onii-san? Bahaya ada di luar rumah dalam keadaan hamil. 😱

.

 **Fire Fist Ace**

Pulang Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

 **SABO** BO, gue nyomot tiga iga bakar lu tadi,

.

 **Hyena**

Penis gue gak bersalah

.

 **Akagami no Shanks**

Anchor! Apa kau sungguh di hamili, eh? Tenang saja, aku akan membawa pasukanku untuk mencari pria biadab itu! JUST CALM DOWN, MY SON!

.

 **Surgeon of Death**

 **Pirate KingLuffy** baca PM

* * *

 ** _Okay!, pada akhirnya saya menulis lagi karena bosan,_**

 ** _Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya._**


End file.
